


Markiplier and Jacksepticeye X Readers

by XxPhoenix_SingsXx



Category: jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: But I'm still not sure..., Different types of AUs maybe..., F/M, Slow Updates, There may be smut...
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 09:33:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6798526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxPhoenix_SingsXx/pseuds/XxPhoenix_SingsXx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a ton of Mark x Reader and Jack x Readers. There may be smut in the future but for now its just fluff and cuteness... and other YouTubers are gonna show up and stuff too!!</p><p>(These are also posted on my Wattpad under the same name as this account.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A YouTube Meet Up (Markiplier) P1

“FUCK YOU!” You screamed as you lost another life in Super Mario Maker. Mark was sitting in the background out of frame in the video trying to not laugh his head off. You looked over to Mark and sent him the finger. Then looked back at the camera.

“Sorry guys, Markiplier is being an ASS!” You yelled out the word ass to emphasize that he is indeed an ass. You were about to rage quite when you got past the part in the run that you usually died at and made it past the level.

“FINALLY! FUCK! Why was that level so hard?”

“HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!” Mark died laughing. Wtf? Why was he laughing? Like he could have done better! Wait….. He may could have… Whatever!

“What you laughing at?” You yell at him.

“Hey! I’m laughing at you, and there’s no need to get angry babe.”

You stick your tongue out at him and flipped him off again, and decided to end the episode there, “Well guys, I know how much you LOVE to see me rage at fucking Mario but I’m gonna leave this video here. This game pisses me off so bad! Anyway, thank you guys for watching, Stay amazing and beautiful and this is (Y/Y/N) signing off! Bye!” You turned the camera off and laid back in the chair.

There was a knock on the door, “Come in!” Mark yelled.

“Are you two done recording your games yet?” Ryan popped his head in.

“I am, don’t know about that goof ball though.” You get up out of the chair and walked towards the door.

“Matthias was wanting to do another challenge.”

“I’m for a little challenge.”

“You sure (Y/N)? You were raging pretty bad a few minutes ago.”

“Shut up Mark.” You smack his arm; not that hard though.

“What was he thinking we could do?” Mark asked Ryan.

“Well since this will be the first time we have a girl gamer do a challenge he thought maybe we could start off with the Whisper Challenge, and the 7 Seconds Challenge.”  
You of course could only focus on the first thing he said, “First time having a GIRL gamer do a challenge!”

“Uh oh! Ryan you may want to…”

“There are TONS of girl gamers in the gaming community on YouTube that have done challenges! Just because you guys don’t do challenges with girl gamers, or girls at all shouldn’t make it any different!” Your face was burning in rage. Why were you getting so offended all of a sudden? You then re-thought about what you’d just said, “Fuck, I’m sorry Ryan. I’m still mad at playing Mario Maker. Maybe we should wait for another time to do a challenge."

“Its fine (Y/N), don’t worry about it, you know… maybe we should try to do more stuff with other Youtubers.”

“Hey (Y/N) maybe you could convince (Y/B/F) to do a video with us?” Mark asked me.

“You know I think (Y/B/F) would love to do a video, she does love watching your stuff.”

“(Y/B/F)? Who’s that” Ryan asked us.

“(Y/B/F/Y). Not a lot of people know about her but most of my viewers and Mark knows, since we have both played with her.”

“Oh. Well, got any other YouTube friends we don’t know about?” Ryan asked.

“A few actually, why?”

“Maybe we could all get together and hang out; maybe think of some stuff to do?”

“And if we’re lucky we could get Jack, Felix, and Ken down here too!” Mark hitched out the idea.

“Finally! After playing so many games with the dude, and watching his videos for who knows how long I could finally meet Jack!” You got all excited, then got an idea and ran back to the computer.

You pulled up Skype and got the biggest smile, and called.

“Hey (Y/N) what up?” The Irishmen asked.

“Did you really just call Jack on Skype?” Mark walked over to you and sat on his knees and waved to Jack.

“Hey Mark. So what’s this about? Wanting to try to beat my ass at Prop Hunt?”

“Not right now, but I’ll have to take you up on that offer, but right now we were wondering if there was a week you could come down to L.A?” You asked in the sweetest voice you could make.

“Um… I could take a week off… since most of the cons have passed by… yeah, sure! When?” He ran his hand thought his green hair, which looks to be just recently re-dyed.

“Um… Can I get back to you on that? I have to talk to a few other people real fast and see if there up to coming down.”

“Yeah, no problem, just let me know!”

“Okay, thanks Jack, talk to later Jackyboy, love ya!”

“By Jack! Hope to see you soon!”

“Bye guys, and love ya too (Y/N)” He laughed and the call ended.

“Well… I’m gonna go tell Matt we may have a few people coming in in the next few weeks.” Ryan walked out of the room.

You and Mark got up and decided to go down and play with Chica for a while. You’ll have to contact the others later, because right now you’re spending time with your boyfriend.


	2. A Single Phone Call (Jacksepticeye)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...... Lets just say that I had a hard time sort of writing this one..... Please dont cry!!!

You miss him.

He's all you need right now. But he's not here.

Not answering your calls.

Not answering your texts.

Not answering your Skype calls, or Skype messages.

It seems like he doesn't care about you, but you know he does.

He talks about you in videos, on Twitter, and Tumbler.

But he's talking to his fans, and not his girlfriend. Who needs him.

You cry, but they just dry up when you realize he would hate to see you crying. Maybe he will answer?

You grab your phone off your bed and call him. 1... 2... 3... He doesn't pick up. You try to text again... but you've already texted him over twenty times in the past few days.

You then begin to think; maybe he doesn't love you anymore... he hates you... he doesn't want you anymore... You're not important to him... he only keeps talking because he doesn't want everyone to be mad...

You start to gasp, your breathing becomes uneven, and you can't help but keep these thoughts in your head.

You try calling him one more time, he's the only one who can help you, and you need to hear his voice.

1... 2... Click.

"(Y/N)? Are ya okay? I'm so sorry! I lost my phone for the past month and I just now found it, and my computer won't let my go on Skype for some reason."

"Oh thank god! *gasp* I... I thought..."

"(Y/N)? Are ya having an anxiety attack?" He asked in hes beautiful Irish accent that you needed to hear.

"... I... was. But now that I hear your voice... Just tell me you still care and love me."

"Why would ya think I didn't? (Y/N) I love ya, and would never ever stop caring about ya. You are everything to me, and I never want to be without ya."

"Really? Thank god. I wish I could see you. Why must we live so far away from each other?

Then there was a knock on the door. You walked over and opened it, and was hugged, and you nearly cried at who it was.

"I'm here now, don't worry babe, I got ya. Shhh, it will be alright."

"Jack! Why didn't you tell me you were coming?"

"Cause it was supposed to be a surprise. But now I realize that maybe it wasn't a good idea, I'm so sorry that I didn't call ya back, or text ya, it will never happen again!"

"I love you Jack." you kissed him on the check.

"I love ya too, (Y/N)." He kissed you back.


	3. A YouTube Meet Up (Markiplier) P2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two one-shots in one day!! I'm so happy!! Maybe I will post another one later.... maybe....

"Thank god! Thank you Ken, thank you Felix! Now I only have like three other people I need to talk to. Oh and Jack and the Game Grumps may be here too!"

"Sweet, we get to see Jackyboy again," Felix commented.

"Yeah, again! I've never meet the man and he's like my idol! Besides Mark of course." You tell the two.

"Yeah. You and Mark are such a cute couple, and looks like you two have fun playing games together."

"At least this ship is canon," Felix joked.

"Ha-ha-ha!" You fake laugh at his joke.

"You know how many Septiplier shippers there are, I'm surprised they hadn't tried to kick you or Signe out."

"That's because no matter what, they notice that Jack lovesSigne and that I love Mark, oh and I used to be a Septipler shipper."

"WHAT!?" They both screamed.

"Yup! Mark knows this, we joke with Jack all the time." You laugh at their reaction.

"Wow... I never thought you would be a fan of that." Ken said.

"Eh. But now I just ship people with who they are with in real life."

You then hear the door open, but figured it was Mark, "Hey (Y/N)."

You felt someone walk behind the chair you were in, then they put their hands on my shoulders.

"Hey dude, what's up?" Felix asked.

"Nothing much bro, just came to say hi to my biggest fan." Your eyes widened and you turned around, and screamed.

"JACK!!!" you stood up and hugged him, he nearly fell over.

"Hey (Y/N), who did you think I was?" He asked.

"I thought Mark came into the room! What are you doing here? We haven't even planed the date yet!"

"Mark convinced me to come down early and see you."

"He is so gonna get a talking from me, anyway, I'm so glad you're here," you looked back at Ken and Felix on the computer, "How fast can you guys come down?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Time Skip ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You was on a Skype call with (Y/B/F) when you heard whispers outside the door.

"Hold on (Y/B/F), I'll be right back."

"Okay, I'll be here... waiting." you rolled my eyes and went to the door.

You opened it slightly to see Mark and Jack talking.

"Dang dude, I'm sorry to hear that, have you told the community yet?"

"No, I'm afraid that everyone will get upset with her and send her bad comments and stuff and I would hate for that to happen, we are still friends and would hate to ruin that with everyone getting mad at her."

"I understand that, remember what happened when Jess broke up with me couple years ago, I was afraid to tell everyone about her cause then she would be sent hate mail and stuff, but then everyone loved her." you overheard Mark tell Jack. Did Jack andSigne brake up? Why? They were so cute together!

You opened the door all the way to see Mark and Jack look at you with surprised faces.

"(Y/N)! D-Did you hear everything?" Jack asked.

"I heard enough, did you and Signe brake up?" you asked him, sadden.

"Um... yeah. We did, but don't hate on her!"

"Like I would hate on her, I just don't understand, why would you guys brake up?"

"They just had to take a brake (Y/N), right Jack. You guys had been together forever. It's good to take a brake now and then." Mark replied.

"Yeah, don't worry (Y/N). We might get back together, or we might not. Who knows, maybe I'll find someone new." Jack smiled, but you knew he was sad.

"Okay, well I need to finish talking to (Y/B/F)."

"(Y/B/F)? Isn't that (Y/B/F/Y)?" Jack perked up a bit.

"Um... yeah! We've been friends for years, you know her?"

"Know her! We've been gaming together for the past few weeks, I just haven't posted any of the videos yet."

"Really? Wonder why she hasn't told me!" you walked back into the room, Jack and Mark following behind you.

"Hey (Y/N)! Your back!" (Y/B/F) sat there, smiling, with her (Y/B/F/H/C) (Your Best Friends Hair Color...) up in a ponytail, she must also be sitting near a fan, since her hair was flying in all ways.

"Yeah, and I have someone who wants to say hi, and see if your coming down to L.A for our meet

up."

"Oh, who is it?"

"Hey (Y/B/F), nice to see you again!" Jack Irish accent rang out.

"Jack! Omg! I had no clue you were in L.A!"

"Well I am! Are you coming down?" He asked.

"Of course! I was planning on it once (Y/N) said something about it. I'll try to get the first flight there."

"Good! And message me when you get here, I'll have Mark and Jack come get you." you told her.

"Why me?" Mark asked, coming over to where you stood.

"Cause you love and would do anything for me, and because you want to see (Y/B/F)."

"Fine! See you when you get here (Y/B/F)." Mark waved.

"Bye (Y/N), Mark, Jack. See you when I get there." (Y/B/F) waved back at Mark.

"Bye (Y/B/F), can't wait to see you!" Jack waved at her.


	4. Meeting For The First Time (Markiplier/Jacksepticeye)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!  
> So I just wanted to tell all of you that if you have an idea for a one shot for Mark or Jack..... LET ME KNOW!!!  
> I would love to work with requests! I love to write but of course I run out of ideas a lot or I come up with one but just cant type it out right... author problems! So you got an idea/request you want me to do go right on ahead and ask me!  
> THANK YOU!!!

Theirs only one thing you knew for sure. You are in love with a loud, annoying, crazy irish man.

His name is Sean, but he goes by Jack. Also known on the internet as Jacksepticeye.

Theirs only one thing Jack knew for sure. He was in love with a beautiful, wonderful, crazy woman.

Her name is (Y/N), but she goes by (Y/N/N). Also know on the internet as (Y/Y/C).

The community's love the two, even if some people still think Septiplier (AWAY!!! Sorry I had to!) should be a thing.

You and Jack still haven't fully meet before. You two have played games together and made videos for your channels. You have watched Jacks videos even before you started to make videos.

But Jack didn't know you until Mark, known as Markipler, had done a collab with you playing a horror G-Mod map.

Jack loved the video and thought you were a pretty interesting person. But what was funny was this was the first time Mark and Jack had ever gamed with a girl gamer.

After a few months of gaming with you, Mark and Jack have officially started calling you there friend, even Felix, Pewdiepie, got in on gaming with you!

Now it was time for your first visit to L.A and to meet all of you new friends on YouTube.

What was even better was Mark pitched in some money for you to stay in L.A for a week, along with Jack.

It was your first time at a convention... with an online persona. You have gone before... but that was a long time ago.

Since you were staying at Mark's he picked you up from the airport... at the same time as he was to pick up Jack.

You were searching for familer faces. A few fans would come up and have you sign some stuff, which you were still getting used to. You walked a bit around some more... when you saw him.

"Jack!" You yelled out to him. You didn't even wait for him to respond or even blink before you tackled him with a hug.

Jack returned the hug, "(Y/N)! It's so great to finally meet you in person!"

"I know right! I've wanting to meet you since I first started to watch you videos and now I game with you and were actual friends!" You didn't even stop to take a breath until the last word left your mouth.

"You two need to calm down, or else more people are gonna notice who we are and we will never be able to leave." A another familer voice called out.

You stopped hugging Jack and looked behind you to find the man with the redest hair, "Mark!" Same thing that happened to Jack, you tackled Mark with a hug, and he returned it.

"Whats up (Y/N/N)? Did you have a nice flight?" You two stop hugging and the three of you started to head out.

"Well considering it was my first time flying and I'm afraid of heights (if your not I'm sorry.) It was... okay." Mark and Jack chuckled a bit.

"Hey. I could have made this week a living hell for you Mark! I could have brought one of my dolls that I know you would be terrified of... since you have a fear of..." you cut off my Mark.

"Don't even say it! Okay, okay, I'm sorry for asking!"

Jack just cried out in laughter, "Oh. I could totally see you two just trying to scare each other to death at random times."

"You have a fear of heights also Jack!" You called him out.

"Yeah, but I've gotten over mine a bit."

"A bit you say?" You question him.

"Jack just gives you a scared look, "Don't even try anything (Y/N/N)."

"Oh I wont... maybe."

The rest of the ride you guys just talk about life and forget the internet personas you guys have given yourselves for a few hours.

When it was time for the convention you put on your best looking clothes, and cause it was kind of your thing, and cause you made it yourself before you become a YouTuber, you put on a sweatshirt that had an painted Septiceye Sam on the front, and a Tiny Box Tim painted on the back. Not only that but since the both of them are smart asses Jack signed the front and Mark the back.

At the convention you had a few signings with the guys, and got so many gifts and paintings from wonderful fans. Then you got to do a panel with Felix and them. The convention went on like that tell Monday, the start of your first week in L.A with the guys.

"Hey (Y/N), do you want something to drink?" Ryan asked you in the kitchen.

"Um... sure! Could I just have some water?" You asked sweetly.

Ryan got a cup for you and filled it up with ice and water, "Yup. You know (Y/N)..."

You took a sip of water before cutting off Ryan, "Oh you can just call me (Y/N/N) Ryan. Its not like only Mark and Jack get to call me that."

"Oh... okay (Y/N/N), well Mark has been so happy that you agreed to come down. And Jack! They would be on a call on Skype for a whole night just talking about you."

You were sitting on the counter, as Ryan was talking you didn't notice that he sat next to you. You blushed slightly at what information you were just given.

"R-really?" You asked

"Really! They are so happy!"

You were keeping it hidden, from yourself and others, but you happened to like both Mark and Jack... did they feel the same for you?

You guys just spent Monday together watching games, recording videos and challenges.

When Mark wanted to talk to you.

"Hey (Y/N/N)... I... um... wanted to talk to you real fast."

"Sure Mark! Whats on your m..." you were cut off by the warm presence of lips on yours. You were shocked! Puzzled! And... happy? You weren't sure what to do... stand still or... kiss back? You body reacted faster than your head and kissed him back. Then Mark broke the kiss to breath and talk.

"I'm sorry (Y/N)." Mark walked back to his room... what had just happened?

Not much latter that same thing happened with the one and only... Jack.

Again you were confused as to why. Why you? Why now! And you still had to stay there for six days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... as you can tell this is between Mark and Jack. I will post a one shot for Mark and one for Jack that come after this.  
> Dont forget to comment any ideas you have for one shots!


	5. Love Never Dies (Markiplier)

He was perfect in your eyes.

You couldn't believe your eyes the first time he asked you out and called you 'beautiful'.

All you could do was blush and look away from him.

He would chuckle at you and smile.

You guys were together for a year now.

You were sick.

He couldn't believe that you had gotten so sick.

You had cancer.

He spent all his time with you.

You went to chemotherapy and had surgery.

Within a year, you were better.

"Darling, are you okay?" He asked you.

"Oh course I am, I'm with you."

You two were at home watching Netflix, you were going through old memories of the past. When you were sick Mark never left your side. Now, he still doesn't, but he's more relaxed knowing you're now good and healthy again. You were lucky that you had found out so soon.

"Thinking about when you were sick?" He asked you. You two were on the couch, you laying on Mark, your head on his chest. He was petting your (H/C) hair.

"Yeah, I'm so glad to have you by my side through it all." You cuddled into his chest.

"I would never leave you (Y/N), I love you and everything that you are." He kissed the top of your head.

You two went quite again, relaxing and enjoying each other's presence.

\------------------------------------------  
(This AN is for my Wattpad followers, I'm not sure if I'll post my other stories on here but I might. If you want to check them out go to XxPhoenixSingsXx on Wattpad)  
Hey guys and gals. XxPhoenixSingsXx here! I know this one is super short but its just to show that I'm alive and posting again. I'm working on a ton of other one shots at this moment and new chapters for my other stories. Also gonna be co-writing a couple stores with a friend of mine. One of them for Gravity Falls and another for Voltron Legendary Defenders. The Gravity Falls one is already posted with one chapter, will post the next one soon! Thanks for reading, love ya guys and gals. Vote, Comment, and Follow for more by me!


End file.
